world_of_eafandomcom-20200215-history
Meet the Gods: The Pantheon of Ea:
Bahamut, God of Dragons, Sky, and Life: Titles: King of the Sky, God of the Dragons, Lord of Wind and Sky, Lord of the Killing Fields Roles: Lord of the gods, Ruler of Life, Keeper of Time, Leader of the Battlefields Race: Platinum Dragon Favored Weapon: Breath Weapon, Longsword Holy Book/Code: The Platinum Codex Alignment: Lawful good Domains: Healing, Law, Air, Sun, Scalykind, Good, War Holy Symbol: A Dragon, enveloping the world in its wings Plane of Residence: Heaven Main Temple & Location: The Platinum Sanctuary, Draconia/Extraplanar Tenets of Faith: * Do not willingly or maliciously bring harm to others, or allow it to be brought onto them, without good reason nor justification. * Strive to heal, care for, and tend to the sick, dying, and the wounded whenever possible. * Never forget that you are my light, and my beacon. Protect and care for yourself as well as others in your journeys, care for others as if they were your family, and keep yourself healthy. * Do not fear evil; Do not shy from war, fighting, and death; Know that I am with you, and become the ultimate weapon to defeat any who stand before you. You are my shield, my sword, and with your ultimate might and righteousness, care for all as your dearest family as you spread my will across the land. * Guide all those who have lost their way back onto the path. Be their compass, their guide, and friend. None get through this world alone, and life is all the more vibrant when shared. * Be mindful of the present, and do not get lost in either the past or future. Look to both, but never lose yourself within them. Be mindful, and aware. Holidays: Festival of the Winter Sun(Every year on the 28th of Khan, fantasy christmas), The Summer Solstice Church Moniker: Church of the Platinum Dragon ' ' Moradin, God of the forge, the mountains, and law: Titles: The Divine Forgemaster, Allfather, Lord of Mountains and Ground Roles: Creator of the Gods’ Weapons, Forger of Souls and Spirits, Patron of Arts, Crafts, and Drink Race: Dwarf Favored Weapon: Warhammer Holy Book/Code: The Allfather’s Edicts Alignment: Neutral Good Domains: Earth, Good, Fire, Glory, Nobility Holy Symbol: Crossed Hammers Over a Flaming Anvil Plane of Residence: Nirvana Main Temple & Location: Soulforge Cathedral, Mythmantle keep, Dwarven Peaks Tenets of Faith: * In all you do, remain true to the spirit of the law, if not the letter. Just as no blade is created the same as another, no law is useful if interpreted literally at face value. Think for yourself, and strive to understand the laws which bind you, and obey them as you strive to do good. * Never forget your history, your lineage, your traditions, and your family. They are the most important things in all the world, and without respect for one's traditions, lineage, and history, you will be doomed to repeat it and lose all which you hold dear. * Treat each creation you set out to make as your magnum opus. Just as the mountains and the rocks are alive and beat with the heartbeat of the world, so too is each blade, metal, and item you make. Each is unique, and a treasure, and endeavor to pour yourself entirely into everything you create. Listen to your works, hear their inner voice, and walk the path of the grandmaster. * Your life is the greatest work of art you will leave behind. Each item forged a stroke of your brush, each laughter a splotch of color, and each drink imbibed a new idea. Live each day to its fullest, relish in each item you create, each drink you imbibe, each foe you slay, and every art piece you craft. Color the world with your glorious story, and let none dissuade you from your choices or ambitions. Holidays: Forgefather’s Day(11th of Nourdain) Church Moniker: Church of the Allfather ' ' Leviathan, God of Raging Seas, Disaster, and bottomless depths: Titles: Serpent of the deep, The Ocean’s Anger, Bringer of Storm and Ruin, The Tidefather Roles: Ruler of the Ocean Depths, Disruptor of Journeys, Managing the Weather Race: Imperial Sea Dragon (Great Wyrm) Favored Weapon: Any weapon bigger than you, Trident Holy Book/Code: The Disaster Scriptures Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Domains: Water, Destruction, Weather, Chaos, Scalykind Holy Symbol: A Ship sailing atop a maelstrom, a lightning bolt splitting it in two Plane of Residence: Material, Limbo Main Temple & Location: Tidefather's Temple, The Shale Fort, Eastern Imperium Tenets of Faith: * Let none control you, let none yoke you, and let no force or existence give you commands. No force or existence in all the planes is more true to your nature than your pure, undiluted and uncorrupted free will...all was born from the primordial chaos, and is most at home free, and unrestrained. * Do not fear disaster and chaos, embrace it. It is emotion in the purest form, and the sun is at its brightest after the storm. Accept Disaster as a cleaning of the slate, of all things in life, and just as the tide washes away all in time, so too does disaster wipe away all. It is not to be feared, and instead should be welcomed. * Never hide nor mask emotion or intent. Let yourself rage as the mightiest of typhoons, let yourself wail like a newborn babe, and let yourself mourn just as you should. Emotion is natural, and to be embraced; becoming the force of nature that you were always meant to be, raging and pure, and none shall ever stand before you. * Do not fear nor hide from the unknown, or the bottomless depths. Face all adversity with the raging ferocity of your willpower which bends to none but yourself and be unafraid, for the power of the raging ocean dwells within you always. Holidays: Tidefather’s Day(Sqring Equinox) Church Moniker: Church of the Tidefather ' ' Sturgeon, Goddess of Calm Seas, Journeys, and Dreams: Titles: The Tidemother, The Ocean’s Calm Roles: Ruler of the Ocean Heights, Soother of Leviathan’s Anger, Guide to the Lost Race: Undine Favored Weapon: Any Weapon smaller than you, Cutlass Holy Book/Code: The Tidemother’s Writ Alignment: Lawful Neutral Domains: Travel, Protection, Water, Community, Charm, Healing Holy Symbol: A Ship, cradled in a woman’s hands Plane of Residence: Material, Utopia Main Temple & Location: Tidemother's Temple, Port Dumas, Eastern Imperium Tenets of Faith: * Treat the ocean and the creatures that dwell within it with respect, sanctity, and honor, and afford all those you encounter the same. * Do not give in to baser emotions, and endeavor to control and maintain yourself in a calm, gentle demeanor. Baser emotions are the stuff of the uncivilized, while control and discipline is the hallmark of the civilized. * Worry not the means of doing so, but always comfort, heal, and mend the sickened, dying, and wounded to your best capacity, at all times. Assist and aid those who require it, if it is feasible, no matter their misguided motives or sensibilities. * No soul is beyond salvation, too far gone, or yet too far to redeem and heal, and no puritan or fanatic believer is too pure to be taught more normal sensibilities. Be the balance and counterweight to the more moral, and show them the value of neutrality and critical thinking. * Respect those in transit, in travel, and those on a journey, and offer them the same respect you should afford all others. Do not trouble them, do not accost them, and instead give them charity, good tidings, and goodwill wherever possible so that the same might one day be given to you. * Strive to always be one with your community, and, where possible, bring the disjointed, the suffering, and the lost back onto the path in communion. Holidays: Tidemother’s Day(Fall Equinox) Church Moniker: Church of the Tidemother ' ' Tet, God of Magic, Knowledge, and Oaths: Titles: The Librarian, Oathmaster, Roles: Keeper and Enforcer of Oaths and Contracts, Keeper of all Knowledge, Enforcer of leylines Race: Adamantine Golem Favored Weapon: Magic, Quarterstaff Holy Book/Code: The Oathmaster’s Word Alignment: Chaotic Good Domains: Magic, Artifice, Knowledge, Void, Strength(Resolve and Self-Realization Subdomains only) Holy Symbol: An Open Book, inscribed with draconic writing Plane of Residence: None, Resides in his personal plane- ‘The Endless Library’ Main Temple & Location: The Adamantine Library, Venau Tenets of Faith: * Never willingly allow yourself to wallow in ignorance. Always strive to learn new things and gain new knowledge, as to willingly exist in ignorance damns the scholar and the mage and the learner to a life of mediocrity and worthlessness. * Never follow any code nor law but your own, but never ignore the opinions of others. Be Imperious and confident in your knowledge and ability to walk your own path, yet remember that knowledge used for despicable ends cheapens it, and yourself, and reflects poorly on both the knowledge and he who used it. * Your word shall be thy bond, thy contract, and absolute. A man who follows his own code yet is untrustworthy shall never be entrusted with secrets nor the knowledge they seek. * Always strive to expand the fields in which you study. As all who have come before you, your knowledge is based upon that gathered by your forebears, and it is your duty and right as a being who strives for knowledge to improve your field for all those who come after you, and all those who work alongside you. Holidays: Planesday(Winter Equinox) Church Moniker: The Scholastica Lexicanus ' ' Lolth, Goddess of Night, Betrayal, and Assassins: Titles: The Saint Assassin, Night Mother, The Great Betrayer, Roles: Schemer and Plotter, Fanning the flames of suspicion, Opposing Stagnation Race: Drow Favored Weapon: Daggers Holy Book/Code: The Nox Liber Alignment: Neutral Evil Domains: Chaos, Death, Darkness, Evil, Trickery Holy Symbol: A poisoned dagger, clutched above a sleeping man Plane of Residence: The Abyss Main Temple & Location: The Nightshroud Cathedral, Draconia/Extraplanar Tenets of Faith: * Never settle for stagnation, or decay. Never cease acting, moving, plotting, or scheming, as such things are fundamental aspects of society and civilization, without which they would crumble and rot to nothing. In this way, you keep the world turning and working in your favor, ensuring your plots, schemes, and desires will soon come to fruition. * Never accept trust nor accept promises at face-value, and do nothing in charity; Trust and promise is the act of the weak and the fool, while to act without clear reward nor cause is stupidity and only wastes your time and resources. Remind all who dare to trust you that nothing should be taken for granted, and loyalty is the greatest falsehood known to all. * Do nothing half-heartedly, and leave no evidence of your activities. Do not let those you target suffer if they have not wronged you nor presented some incentive to inflict such upon them, and become the very model of efficiency. Wanton cruelty and abject suffering with neither cause, reward, or justification is the stuff of madmen, and rabid beasts. Kill swiftly, silently, and ruthlessly, and become my ultimate weapons using all methods at your disposal. * Let no weapon, tool, tactic, or strategy be beyond your grasp. So long as the other Tenets are not violated, let nothing be too far beyond your grasp so long as it means success. * Treat the darkness, the night, and the abyss as your ally and shield. Know no fear, know no terror, and master thine own emotions by carrying my infinite darkness alongside you at all times, and use it in all your duties as the useful tool it is. Hide in it, shield yourself in it, and strike fear into your foes through it. Holidays: Nightmother’s Feast(17th of Razyn) Church Moniker: The Church of the Nightshroud ' ' Molt, God of Death, Loyalty, and Souls: Titles: First of the Dead, Lord of the cycle, The Bonelord Roles: Manages souls and where they go after death, Keeps death working properly Race: Human Favored Weapon: Scythe Holy Book/Code: The Bonehallow Grimoire Alignment: True Neutral Domains: Death, Repose, Protection, Travel, Liberation Holy Symbol: A Swirling Vortex of Souls in front of a lantern Plane of Residence: Purgatory Main Temple & Location: Bonehallow Temple, Venau Tenets of Faith: * Strive for neither great morality nor great immorality. Strive to ascend beyond the limits of your flesh, of your soul, and exist in the space between the more moral and immoral amongst you so as to better see all things as they truly are, and respond to them in a manner befitting the enlightened few. * Just as all are equal in death, afford all who walk the planes with the same respect afforded to the honored dead. No matter their natures, races, or kin, act in a manner befitting one who sees beyond morality, and beyond bias, and treat all as equals. * Give neither mercy nor charity to those who treat ill the dead or undead, or those who act with disloyalty. Fear not the act of killing nor slaughter, yet strive to derive no enjoyment or dislike from it, and instead wish your fallen foe good luck on their path to eternity. * Do not weep for the dead, and do not fear death. Know that death frees one from the flesh, and accept it as a natural part of life and one's journey into eternity. * In all you do, remain loyal to the cause, concept, being, or any such item you have sworn yourself to. Respect it, obey it, and act with loyalty towards it until it proves itself unworthy of such loyalty. Loyalty is an act which rewards the soul, and shall stay with you forevermore, long after you have shed your physical form. Holidays: Astral Festival(1st of Lilac) Church Moniker: Church of the Bonelord ' ' Gregaia, God of Nature, the Hunt, and Solitude: Titles: Master of the Hunt, Lord of the wild, The Solitary Hunter, The God Who Hides among men Roles: Collector and Teller of Stories, Overseer of the Mortal World, Lord of Natural Life and Ecosystems Race: Elf Favored Weapon: Bows(Longbow, Greatbow, Composite), Natural Attacks Holy Book/Code: The Greenleaf Commandments Alignment: Chaotic good Domains: Plants, Animals, Protection(Solitude Subdomain only), Luck, Good Holy Symbol: A White Stag, standing before a large oak tree Plane of Residence: Material, Elysium Main Temple & Location: Wyrdleaf Grove, The Elvenwood Tenets of Faith: * Never waste the bounties, gifts, treasures, or resources of the natural world. For all you are given or all that you take, strive to return in equal measure in your own way, and thus contribute to the cycle so others might receive the same bounties in the future. * Savor the act of the hunt, no matter your prey. Relish it, experience it, but never abuse it. Hunt in good faith, in good sport, and wait for your prey to resort to unfair or dirty tactics to use your own. Match them step for step, blow for blow, and master the hunt. * Be a rapt listener, consumer, and teller of stories, tales, and lore. Stories and tales carry the legacy and history of the world, the history of species, cultures, and everything. Speak and listen to them well, and use the knowledge they pass on to better and entertain both yourself, and to spread such knowledge to others for their betterment and enjoyment. * Be comfortable and familiar with solitude. Do not fear community, but do not shy from solitude and the self. Be aware and skilled in the ways of solitude, inner reflection, and the ways of meditation. Genuflect with the world around you on occasion, and remember the feeling of becoming one with your surroundings. Such knowledge shall teach you well, and bring an appreciation for community and family. * Strive to do good in your life as nature does. Be wild, unbound, and unfettered by restraints or law, yet still work towards good in your own way. Work towards maintaining the cycle, and remember that each act of good you do shall travel around and be done onto others in time. Strive to do good, so that good might one day come back to you, others, and the world...lest we all fall to corruption and evil. Holidays: Huntsman’s Gathering(21st of Fabian) Church Moniker: Church of the Huntmaster ' ' Ruthger, God of War, Wrath, and Righteous Battle: Titles: The Mad Warrior, Demon of the Battlefields, The Supreme Commander Roles: Creator of Conflict, General of the Gods, Race: Aasimar Favored Weapon: Bastard Sword, Unarmed Attacks Holy Book/Code: The Sanguine Apocrypha Alignment: Lawful evil Domains: War, Destruction, Evil, Strength, Glory Holy Symbol: A Warrior with twin greatswords, surrounded by foes Plane of Residence: None, Resides in his personal plane - ‘The Slaughter Fields’ Main Temple & Location: The Sanguine Chapel, The Wild Lands Tenets of Faith: * Thrive in War, Relish in Battle, and Perfect the art of Combat. Hone thyself and thy skills to a razor's edge, never let your blade nor armor dull, and strive for ultimate strength in all you do. * Hold yourself to a standard twice that which your enemies think of you, and use your standards to drive yourself ever higher, ever more skilled, and ever more tenacious. * A warrior is nothing without his code, and to lack one is to forgo all it means to fight. A code, no matter how twisted, deranged, or optimistic, is to ground yourself in reality, and have an anchor to drag yourself out of the depths of even the most bottomless of frenzies, despairs, or rages. * Blood spilled without purpose, and without righteous desire nor intent, is the work of petty killers. You are an artist, your works of art left behind in the forms of the corpses of your enemies. Take pride in yourself and the glory of your kills, and never know fear nor retreat. Holidays: Festival of the Sanguine Moon(28th of Yuli) Church Moniker: Church of the Mad Warrior ' ' Kos, Goddess of Exploration, Enlightenment, Discovery and Insanity: Titles: The Great Uplifter, Goddess of Insanity, Revealer of Secrets, Mother Kos Roles: Peel back the veil covering the unknown, forcibly bring secrets into the light, Grant the fire of knowledge, Bring comfort and rest through insanity Race: Human Favored Weapon: Whip Holy Book/Code: The Eldritch Whisperings Alignment: Chaotic Evil / Chaotic Insane Domains: Madness, Rune, Evil, Void, Knowledge, Healing Holy Symbol: A Humanoid Skull, covered in eyes Plane of Residence: None, Resides in her personal plane - ‘The Psychotic Spires’ Main Temple & Location: The Eldritch Temple, The Voidblasted Wastes/Extraplanar Tenets of Faith: * No secret is too hidden, no scrap of knowledge too forbidden, and no place or location too remote to uncover. Scour them all clean, drag each secret, knowledge, and location thought hidden, feared, or forsaken into the light and expose them for all the world to see. Only the most complete and unfiltered Library can be called such, and attract the eyes and blessings of Mother Kos. She desires all knowledge, and blesses those who collect and catalogue it. * All was meant to be seen, to be learned and known. To deny something recognition or refuse to learn or understand it, no matter its nature, is the greatest offense, and one to be punished and reviled. * Fear not the depths of insanity and madness, and know always that both are relative, and terms used by those who fear the unknown. The mage to the savage may well be mad, just as you may be called mad by those who lay eyes upon you and your burning hunger for all things hidden. Welcome this, as it only justifies your actions and vindicates you. Know that the touch of madness, of insanity, is the blessing of the Mother Kos, and her way of bringing you eternal reward and comfort within her eldritch embrace. * Know that Mother Kos is with you always in the depths of your Psyche, easing you, comforting you, and watching over you. Give unto her your fears, your worries, your struggles, and your burdens, and thus be granted an eternity of harmony within her. She is all-encompassing, all-enveloping, and her love for you and all the world is as bottomless as her compassion for those yet to see her light. Holidays: The Eldritch Consummation(1st of Hlodvi) Church Moniker: The Church of Mother Kos